


Mr. Boogeyman

by tuxedomarch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eita is a little OOC, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Rape mentioned ONCE, Vaginal Sex, Yokai!Tendou, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: You and your family have moved into a new house, but with some strange occurances...including what lives in your bedroom closet.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Mr. Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Phew this has to be the longest single chapter fix I've ever written. I got the idea from "God Is Bigger Than The Boogeyman" from Veggie Tales but it ultimately became a cross between "Get It Up" by MSI and "The Kill (Bury Me)" by Thirty-Seconds to Mars. Both of which are good songs I ask you to listen to while reading this fic if you want to.
> 
> I chased the plot rabbit for this...smuts at the end if youre feelin sinful.

You were not exactly thrilled to be uprooted from Tokyo to Sendai, but your parents both had gotten better job opportunities and they found a cute house in Sendai as opposed to your cramped apartment in Tokyo.

"C'mon, [Name]!" Your mother said, turning in her seat to face you in the backseat of the car, "This is an adventure! You'll start school at Shiratorizawa next week and soon you'll forget all about Fukurodani Academy!"

You sighed and sank into your car seat further, "But I _liked_ Tokyo and Fukurodani. I had friends! A social life! Shiratorizawa is full of weirdos..." you huffed, staring out the window.

You had to leave your boyfriend, friends, and your social circle. You were considered to be pretty popular at Fukurodani. You were cute and caring, friends with everybody. You weren't so sure about Shiratorizawa. You had barely passed the entrance exam which was a blessing, and your father had pulled some strings so you didn't have to stay at the school's dorms since your home was just a city block away from the school.

"Shiratorizawa is not full of weirdos." Your dad laughed from behind the steering wheel as he made a turn, "It's full of athletes and smart people, you'll like it there. Maybe you'll join the cheerleading squad, they go to all the volleyball games and such!" He said.

You grumbled and went silent. You did _not_ want to do cheerleading. Tried it once, you knocked over the pyramid and nearly broke 3 different girls' arms.

You'd have to see what clubs were offered. Maybe a pottery club? That'd be neat. You were initially in the Economic club at Fukurodani, but that didn't last very long. You were a club hopper, what could you say. But you made friends along the way.

You were in thought for awhile until your dad sang out, "We're here~!" as he pulled up to this old rustic house.

"This place looks like something straight out of the Grudge..." You said, dropping your duffel bag when you exited the car.

"Oh come on, it doesn't look _that_ scary." Your mom brushed you off, unlocking the front door the realtor gave them.

The house had a musty smell, it must not have been occupied for awhile due to the dust particles being practically _everywhere_.

"Yep. Definetley 'Grudge' vibes." You repeated, grabbing your duffel and heading up the stairs to find your new bedroom.

It was a 3 bedroom, 2.5 bath house. So you didn't have to share a bathroom with your parents anymore and there was even room for guests! So when your family came for visits, you wouldn't have to forfeit your room anymore.

You settled on a room at the edge of the house with a single large window.

"I could get used to this view..." You said, looking out the window to the backyard and the backyards of the other homes. A very different view than in bustling Tokyo.

"I found my room!" You yelled, putting down your duffel in the center of the room. You ran back down the stairs to help your parents unload boxes and temporary futons.

Your furniture wasn't going to be arriving until when school starts. So until then you'll be sleeping on an old futon with a sleeping bag. Which the idea just _excited_ you. Sarcasm.

You unrolled the futon where you wanted your bed to be, in the corner of the room facing the giant window.

Next to the window was your closet. Which actually excited you. It was a lot larger than the one at your old apartment, so you wouldn't have to use that crappy old wardrobe anymore.

You opened the closet and were relieved to find it moth free, just a bit dusty. It was plenty roomy, enough to fit all your clothes. Even your dreaded Shiratorizawa uniform.

Which reminded you, you had to go and get your uniform from the school sometime this week before classes started since you were coming in the middle of the school year.

"I don't wanna do thiiiis" You whined to yourself as you started hanging up clothes. By the time you finished hanging up your clothes, the sun had already begun to set.

You checked your watch, "18:12 (6:12pm)" is what it read.

"I guess I'm done for the day..." you said with a yawn. Mom wasn't going to be cooking anything anytime soon, and dad was too busy trying to fight with the moving company to get your furniture in sooner than next week.

You flopped onto your crappy temporary futon and pulled out your phone to be greeted with several texts from multiple people.

First you started with your ex-boyfriend, and vice captain of the volleyball team, Akaashi Keiji. You had both ended on mutual terms, agreeing that the distance would be an impact on your relationship but you promised to stay friends. And you did. You both had broken it off a week before your move to test the waters of being friends and it worked out very nicely.

**Akaashi: Did you get to the new house alright?  
[Name]: Remember the movie 'The Grudge'?  
Akaashi: ...What about it?  
[Name]: I swear this is the house from the movie. It's so freaky...I feel like someone's watching me...**

You warily looked up from your phone and at your closet, which you had shut, that was now slightly ajar.

**[Name]: If I die...tell Koutarou he's an idiot  
Akaashi: lol you aren't gonna die [Name].  
[Name]: Something's in my closet tho...  
Akaashi: Yeah your clothes lmao**

You stared at the ajar closet door and shook your head. It _was_ an old house afterall. You'd had to tell your dad that the closet door was loose. He wouldn't mind a DIY project.

Your phone pinged again, thinking it was Akaashi you opened it to be greeted with an all-caps text from Koutarou.

**Bokuto: WAAA [NAME], YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
[Name]: I told Akaashi only to tell you if I died!  
Bokuto: PLEASE DON'T DIE [NAME] YOU'RE TOO PRETTY TO DIEEE  
[Name]: IDIOT I'M NOT GONNA  
[Name]: Unless the Grudge gets me first [1 Image Attachment]  
Bokuto: THAT'S GONNA HAUNT ME IN MY DREAMS TONIGHT [NAME].  
Bokuto: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAAAANN  
[Name]: Because you let me get away with it Koutarou~**

You laughed at your conversation. Koutarou always knew how to cheer you up, even unintentionally.

You went back and forth having different conversations with both Keiji and Koutarou until your watch read 00:34.

You sent them both goodnight texts and you plugged your phone in to charge. Once you pressed the lock button on your phone, the room went pitch black.

" _I am SO buying a nightlight_ " You thought to yourself when your eyes suddenly darted to a corner of the room, you swore you saw movement.

Rubbing your eyes, you stared at the corner allowing your eyes to adjust to the darkness.

You were probably just freaking yourself out with all that grudge talk. You let out a nice long yawn when you heard your closet door snap shut. Immediately you turned on your phone flashlight to the source of the sound.

What you saw sent shivers down your spine.

The closet door was completely shut now instead slightly ajar like it was earlier.

You dug yourself deep into your sleeping bag, murmuring to yourself that it's just an old house until you found yourself drifting off to sleep.

You had terrible nightmares. Nightmares about the Grudge.

You had 'awoken' in your room...only there was furniture and your closet door being wide open. There was a figure hovering over you. Except it wasn't a woman with long black hair coming after your damnation. The figure was tall, still just as pale with a crooked smile. You couldn't make any features out, but the figure had spiked hair.

The figure spoke, its voice garbled, "My my, what a pretty face..." it said. When its hand quickly reached out for your throat.

You quickly sat up in bed before the figures hand reached your throat. You placed your hands to your neck, panting in anxiety. The nightmare felt so _real_.

Sun had flooded the room, thank God it was morning. You didn't think you'd ever fall back asleep if it was the middle of the night.

Quickly you had looked towards your closet.

Closed.

You laughed, shaking your head. Maybe you should lay off the horror movies for awhile.

You checked your phone, 09:31. There was also a message from Keiji.

**Akaashi: Mornin. How'd you sleep?**

Even before you two started dating, Keiji would always send you good morning texts. It was just one of the many things you loved him for.

**[Name]: Terrible. Dreamt some...*thing* tried strangling me  
Akaashi: Think it was *the grudge of your closet*  
[Name]: Ha ha very funny. You're a funny guy :eye roll emoji:**

You wiggled yourself out of the sleeping bag and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once your morning routine finished, you headed downstairs to greet your parents who were fighting over where some dish should go in the cabinets.

"Morning." You said,

"Good morning dear" They both said before resuming arguing where the plate in question should go.

"I'm gonna go get my uniform!" You announced as you left the house, making sure to grab one of the spare keys the realtor gave.

You kicked a few pebbles along the sidewalk as you approached Shiratorizawa when you heard someone yell behind you.

"Hey! You!" The voice grew closer...rapidly.

You readied yourself for the worst. You had taken a couple of defense courses, so you were prepared if the stranger tried anything funny on you.

You turned around with a sour look on your face, hoping that would scare away the stranger but you were met with a boy around your age, he had a couple centimeters on you, and ash blond hair. He was wearing a Shiratorizawa sports jacket and matching sweatpants.

"Did you just come out of _that_ house?" He said, panting, pointing to your home.

You were silent for a second before taking a step back, "Yeaah?" You said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry I must sound like such a stalker," the stranger said bashfully, "My name is Semi Eita. I'm a 3rd year at Shiratorizawa. I was just out for my morning run when I saw you leave... _that_ house..."

"I'm [L. Name]. I'm also gonna be a 3rd year at Shiratorizawa." You decided not to give this _Semi_ your first name until you got to know him, "What about my house?"

"Well, it's been unoccupied for a really long time because well..." he lowered his voice, "because of the yokai that lives there..."

This caught your interest.

"What do you mean...?" You said, taking a step forward.

"Well the legend that floats around the school is that a bunch of students from the school about 30 years back held a seance to try and connect to... _the other side_. Well the seance went terribly wrong and the conjured _something_ , despite all their efforts they couldn't send the yokai back to where it came from and they ditched the house. A lot of people since then have tried moving into the house but move out within a week or two. For the past 2 or 3 years its sat unoccupied." Semi said, looking back at your new home, "Almost like it's _waiting_..."

You both shivered at that.

"Have you noticed anything spooky since you moved in?" Semi pried.

You wanted to tell him about your closet door and the terrifying nightmare you had, but decided against it.

"Nothing really. The only scary thing is how unkempt the place is." You said with a shrug.

Semi narrowed his eyes for a minute before shrugging it off.

"Where ya headed anyway?" Semi asked, the yokai conversation being dropped.

"I'm heading to the school. Since I'm a transfer I have to actually go to the school to pick it up," You said pointing in the direction of the school.

"Cool, I'll go with you. I'm heading back to my dorm- hey wait a minute..." Semi said as you both started walking, "if you're a student here, then how come you don't have a dorm?"

You smiled sheepishly, "My dad is head of the commissioners court here, so he pulled some strings that since we live so close to the school I don't have to live in the dorms."

Semi smiled and you felt your heart skip a beat, "Lucky. My family lives about 2 bus stations away, so I didn't have a choice in the matter!" he said with a laugh.

"So [L. Name]? Got a first name?" Semi said, cocking his head.

You sighed, "It's [F. Name]."

"[Name]?"

"Yep."

"Cute." was all Semi said as you both got to the schools main gate.

"Guess this is where we part ways! The main office is thru those main doors to the right. Can't miss it." Semi said, pointing to the large annex.

"Thanks for walking with me, although a short distance." You said with a smile. "Semi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I get your phone number? Just so I at least know _someone_ on the first day back to school?"

Semi hesitated for a second before nodding. He took your phone and texted himself.

"See ya." He said before jogging in the opposite direction towards the dorms as you headed into the main office annex to pick up your uniform.

~~

You had _finally_ gotten home after what felt like hours waiting in the main office. The office had lost your uniform and they took their sweet time trying to find it. Thankfully you had Keiji and Koutarou to text during the time being. You didn't tell either of them about Semi, you figured that was something for a later date if he turned out to be a friend...or something more.

When you got home though, you noticed there was more furniture.

"Hi honey! Look! Your father convinced the moving company to bring half our stuff today and half of it next week! He already set up your room, feel free to move around furniture. He put your bed where your futon was, assuming that's where you wanted your bed to be." Your mom said, peeking from behind the couch, her hair being held back by a bandanna.

"Okay sweet, thank you!" You said, escaping up the stairs.

"Try on your uniform! Make sure it fits so I know if I need to send it to a tailor!" Your mom called up the stairs which was followed by you yelling "'Kay~!", shutting your door.

There was a pile of boxes on the window sill, fresh curtains covering the large window, a desk right next to your bed, and your beautiful bed with a shelf headboard already set up for you. 

You sighed happily, the thought of last night and the nightmare nothing but an afterthought. You looked at your closet and pulled out your phone.

**[Name]: Do you think you can fix my closet door? It keeps sliding open and closed and its kinda scaring me lol  
Dad: Sure! I'll get to it tomorrow after work, I'm picking up dinner. Any suggestions?  
[Name]: [Favourite food] please!**

You stripped down to your underwear and bra, pulling the uniform out of its plastic wrapping.

First you slid into the purple skirt and then the button up dress shirt. So far everything fit. You posed in front of the body mirror your dad installed onto your closet door. Finally you slid on the grey sweater and purple bowtie.

You had to admit. It didn't look halfbad. You actually looked kinda cute?

You spun on your heels, letting the skirt spin with you. You had an idea.

You dug into one of the boxes and pulled out your knee socks. After slipping those on, you decided that would be your outfit. The socks brought it all together.

With a giggle, you stuck your leg up, making cute poses in the mirror. Peace signs, kissy faces, the whole 9 yards. It was cuter than the Fukurodani uniform you had to admit.

You pulled out your phone and took a mirror selfie, sending it to a few of your friends. Including Koutarou and Keiji in a group chat.

**Bokuto: AAA [NAME] YOU LOOK ADORABLE  
Akaashi: Is that your new uniform? Looks nice!  
[Name]: Aw thanks guys!  
Akaashi: The socks pull it all together.**

Koutarou just spammed your group chat with heart emojis and stars.

You decided to text Semi as well, but didn't send him the photo.  
**[Name]: I *finally* got my uniform  
Semi: That's good to hear. It took the office that long?  
[Name]: Yeah...they actually had lost it and then found it again.  
Semi: lol sounds like the office**

You sat on your bed, still in uniform, texting away to Semi.

At a certain point you yawned and stretched. Perfect timing for a midday nap.

**[Name]: I think I earned a nap~ I'll text you back in a bit?  
Semi: Lol sounds good to me. Have a nice nap.**

You curled up on your bed, grabbing a stuffed animal and closed your eyes, easing yourself into a peaceful sleep.

That was until the figure appeared again. You were standing facing the pale faced figure, you could see some more features this time. The figure had spiky red hair and dark red eyes. You couldn't make out eyeshape or facial expression but the garbled voice spoke once more.

" _My my, look how pretty you look in that uniform~"_ It said, slowly moving towards you.

You were frozen in place as you came face to face with the figure. The features slowly starting to distort. You could make out a feint smile on its face and drooping eyes.

The figure raised a hand to your cheek, it was ice cold.

You couldn't move. You couldn't open your mouth. All you could do was stare.

The figures hand slid from your cheek to your neck, but it never squeezed. The figure just rested its hand there.

The figure leaned close to your ear and muttered the word "Satori" before you sat up, gasping.

_Satori._

The figures garbled word stuck with you for the rest of the day.

Was that the name of the yokai?

You pulled out your phone to google the name,

_"Satori: refers to a mythical creature that can read minds"_

Was the main definition of what the figure said to you. You dove in deeper into the yokai's lore.

You had learned that it was a carnivorous yokai, feeding on humans, and that lived primarily in central Japan but there were some cases of the yokai in Sendai. 

But what really stuck out to you was this one line on the creatures information page.

_In cases where they encounter a lone human female, they often take her away into the mountains and rape her._

That was enough to send a major shiver down your spine. You recalled the nightmares, how close the figure had gotten, the cold hand running its hand around your body.

**[Name]: Semi...do you believe my house is really haunted?  
Semi: Well, I'm not a skeptic but your house from the outside DOES freak me out.  
[Name]: Have you ever heard of the yokai, Satori?  
Semi: The mind-reading fuckers?  
[Name]: Yeah...would you believe me if I told you that it's haunting my dreams?  
Semi: Not possible.  
[Name]: ?  
Semi: Satori's live in the mountains and they're ape-like creatures. No possible way for them to get into your dreams. You're just freaking yourself out.  
Semi: Sorry if what I told you scared you...**

You didn't notice how late it had gotten. It was already sunset. How long were you napping for?

You slipped out of the uniform, folding it back up and placing it on your desk.

Oof. You should probably hop in the shower. You did smell pretty rank after the move, the walk, and the nightmare sweats.

You opened your closet to grab a bathrobe, tying it over your bra and undies before making your way next door to the bathroom. You locked the door behind you, waddled over to the bathtub/shower combo and turned on the water to a medium-hot setting.

Once you saw steam start to rise, you dropped the robe and undies, stepping into the shower with a sigh of relief. Closing the shower curtain you began to scrub yourself.

You started humming a tune when you swore you heard the door squeak open. You peaked from around the curtain to see the door still closed.

 _"I'm just hearing things"_ a garbled voice whispered in your ear.

You jumped. Since when did your inner voice sound like _that_?!

You thought that you were... _"...just going crazy"_ the garbled voice said, this time it felt closer.

You remembered the wiki page about the Satori yokai, knowing it'll speak your thoughts before you even think them.

" _No thoughts, head empty"_ The garbled voice whispered in your ear.

Quickly, you spun around in the shower. Nobody else was in there but you. The voice was right. You were gonna keep the thoughts out of your head.

You continued humming your tune, but more on the edge.

You managed to finish your shower without any more issues, so you quickly reached to grab the towel you know you left within reach only to find it missing.

You opened the shower curtain and found your towel. Instead of neatly folded on the floor by the shower, it was strewn across the sink. Forcing you to walk across the bathroom in your wet, naked glory.

You grabbed the towel to wrap across your body to dry off when you stopped. You stared at the mirror, and written was kanji.

"天童"...You squinted, trying to make out what the kanji was saying. It said "Tendou aka heaven child".

Your eyes shifted to catch a tall dark figure standing behind you in the mirror.

The figure stood motionless, void of all features except two glowing red eyes and an eerily small smile. 

Quickly, you spun around to face the figure only to find nothing there. 

"Fuck this shit." You mumbled, grabbing your robe and delicates before dashing out of the bathroom, not even bothering to brush out your hair.

"Fuck fuck fuck" you cursed to yourself, throwing on pajamas and diving into your bed.

**[Name]: I'm really fuckin scared right now  
Akaashi: What's wrong?  
[Name]: I...I saw something in the mirror. It had glowing eyes and a twisted smile...  
Akaashi: [Name]  
[Name]: Keiji, I'm being serious. There's something fucked up in this house.  
[Name]: I've had constant nightmares about this thing...I think its a Satori.  
Akaashi: Satori?  
[Name]: The mind reading yokai. BUT the mirror said heaven child, is it a sign?  
Akaashi: [Name]...you've barely been there 2 days. It's probably just the stress of moving from Tokyo to Sendai.  
[Name]: Humor me, Keiji...I'm really scared.  
Akaashi: I can't come and cuddle you every time you're scared. You gotta learn somethings aren't real. Remember all those other times you thought were being stalked by a number of yokai?  
[Name]: This is different. This is real.**

Keiji never responded and you sighed.

**[Name]: I think this house has made me crazy.  
Semi: What makes you say that?  
[Name]: I'm seeing things. I just got out of the shower and swear there was some...thing behind me.  
Semi: oOoOoO maybe it's the Satori haunting you~  
[Name]: SHUT UP I'm really scared ;A;  
Semi: Do I need to come over and protect you?**

You blushed. Was Semi really making a move on you? You couldn't help but giggle, Semi Eita _was_ a little cute. Starting off your new school year with a boyfriend would be pretty good for you.

**[Name]: Semi Eita are you flirting with me? I hardly know you~  
Semi: It's a possibility.  
Semi: You are pretty cute.  
[Name]: How about you come protect me tomorrow since it's getting late?  
Semi: I'll pray you don't get killed tonight lol  
[Name]: You're such a sweetie :eye roll emoji:**

You plugged your phone into your charger and crawled under your blankets. The thoughts of you and Semi getting together tomorrow made your heart flutter as you closed your eyes to drift off into slumber.

It was pretty peaceful. You didn't have any nightmares nor dreams. Just peaceful slumber. Until you were abruptly woken up. You groaned as your eyes opened to find the room still pitch black.

You checked your phone clock, "03:15". Due to your nap earlier in the day, you were wide awake now.

**[Name]: You up?**

You sent the text to Semi, Keiji, and Koutarou.

As expected there's no response.

 _"Of course they aren't awake"_ The garbled voice said.

Your head snapped to the area where it came from, using your phone flashlight you quickly shined the light to your now open closet door. A fleeting figure disappearing into your closet.

"EEP!" You screeched, hiding into your closet.

 _"It's only a dream, it's only a dream"_ the garbled voice continued.

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUP!!" You screamed at the voice.

You heard a loud commotion and your door being opened,

"[NAME]! ARE YOU OKAY?!" You heard your parents ask, obviously hearing your scream.

You couldn't exactly tell your parents what happened, so lying through your teeth, you said, "I just had a really bad nightmare..."

"You haven't had those bad of nightmares since you were a baby, if you wanna talk about it, it'll seem less scary.." Your mom cooed.

You shook her off, "I'm 18, I know reality from dreams. It was just really scary and felt really real. I'm sorry for waking y'all up."

Your parents mumbled something to themselves before leaving the room.

"Wait, dad"

"Yes?"

"Did you fix my closet door?"

"I looked at it while you were napping, I tightened a few screws but there's nothing wrong with it. It shouldn't open anymore on its own!" He said with a smile as both your parents exited your room.

That sent your blood cold. Because at the same time your parents shut your door, your closet door shut as well.

 _"Are you scared yet~"_ The garbled voice spoke.

"A...are you a Satori..." You whispered.

The garbled voice didn't respond.

You grew some guts and sat up in bed, "Show yourself, I'm not afraid."

The garbled voice remained silent.

You watched your closet door rattle and slowly slide open. It was painfully slow.

The garbled voice laughed lowly, _"You should be scared~"_ it said, almost as in a coo.

"I'm not scared of some...mind reading Yokai." You hissed, not fully sitting up in bed.

A pitch black figure emerged from the closet. It stood at about 6ft tall, not including spiked hair in the height.

The silhouette was the only thing you could make out besides the two glowing red eyes. The eyes boring into your very soul.

"Are you a Satori." You said more firmly.

The voice chuckled, no longer garbled. "And if I am~?"

"Then I'll kill you." You deadpanned, your fear being buried by a high of adrenaline.

You heard footsteps slowly approach the bed, the eyes growing closer and closer.  
The footsteps stopped as it stood next to you, the figure crouched down and met you at eye level.

"I'd love to see you try, [Name]~" The voice said.

You instantly melted at the voice. It was no longer garbled, it sounded a bit sardonic but sweet at the same time.

"How do you know..." You whispered.

"I know everything about you~" you felt the bed dip, the figure was sitting right next to you now on the bed. You felt two fingers go under your chin, "From how cute you look with that uniform on, to how much you _think_ you like this SemiSemi person~" The voice said, dropping to a whisper.

The eyes never did blink, they continued to stare at you.

"What are you anyway..." You whispered back, finding yourself entranced by the bright red eyes.

The eyes looked away from a minute before returning its gaze to you, "Would you like to see?"

You hesitated. This yokai could very well be that ape-man that you had researched, and you didn't like that thought.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." You said, reaching for your phone to turn on the flashlight.

"But satisfaction brought it back~" The voice said, continuing where you left off.

You turned on your flashlight, the figure hissed at the light, bringing up a hand to cover its face.

You sat in shock for a minute, taking in what you were staring at. Slowly you lifted your hand to the figures and removed its hand from its face.

It was a young man. He looked to be around your age. He had droopy eyes, glowing red eyes, and a small smile sported on his face.

"Like what you see~?" He purred.

"What's your name?" You asked, still holding the flashlight to his face.

"Tendou Satori, but you can call me whatever you want~"

"You mean...you're not actually a Satori yokai?"

"Well I kinda sorta am? I honestly have no clue what I am. A bunch of teens summoned me awhile back and I've been so bored. But you're a tough cookie to crack ya know. Usually by this time I have someone so scared they're already signing the move out papers~" The yokai named Satori said, running his hand across your cheek.

"Remember this~ You're mine, [Name]-chan~" was all Satori said, before everything went dark.

You groaned as sunlight flooded the room, you opened your eyes.

Closet door closed.

You rubbed your temples, "Maybe it was just some sort of fucked up dream..." you mumbled to yourself.

You looked over at your phone to a few text messages and a missed call from Keiji.

**Akaashi: Hey, are you okay? I got your text but I was asleep.  
Bokuto: [NAME] I GOT YOUR TEXT i was asleep lmao  
Semi: Why on Earth were you texting me at 3 in the morning? You that anxious to see me?**

You smiled. Your two, maybe three, favourite boys texting you.

You let Akaashi and Bokuto know you were just bored and thought of them, but you wanted to tease Semi a little more.

**[Name]: Maybe~ What's it to ya? You were the one that said I was cute  
Semi: (´ ∀ `);; Well maybe not at 3 in the morning  
[Name]: OMG you're even cuter when you use emojis~  
Semi: So there's that answer, you do think I'm cute!  
[Name]: ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ What time did you want to come over and 'protect me'?  
Semi: I was thinking i could 'protect' you at the movies first?  
[Name]: Anything but horror movies. I've had way too many weird dreams.  
Semi: Of course. How about I swing by in an hour?  
[Name]: Sounds good to me ~***

"Aaaa!! I got a daate!!" You squealed happily, rolling around in your bed. "Oh shit I only got an hour!"

Hastily you texted your parents that Semi would be over soon before quickly doing your morning routine (Although you did sleep in till 11:00) until you heard the doorbell ring.

You overheard your father greet the person at the door, "Ah! You must be Semi Eita! [Name] is upstairs."

"You can come up!" You yelled from your room.

Semi walked up the stairs, knocking on your already open door. "You ready to go?" he asked as you finished tucking your shirt into your shorts.

"Yep! What are we gonna see?" You asked following him down the stairs.

"Maybe that new animated movie, I heard it's got great reviews."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun." You said excitedly.

You both said goodbye to your mom and dad as you shut the front door.

As you were both walking down the street, you turned around for a second for some reason and you _swore_ you saw Satori standing in the window with a sour expression on his face.

**

The date went _amazing_! Semi took you to see the cutest animated movie, he even bought the snacks for you two to share. At some point during the movie, both of your hands found each other and you two didn't let go until the credits rolled. Even after throwing away the trash Semi insisted on holding your hand.

You both had gone to an arcade afterward, where you _creamed_ Semi in all the games.

By the time you both left it was already sunset.

"Hey uhm, Semi...I know we just met and literally just started dating but..." You trailed off, squeezing his hand.

"But what?" he asked, tilting his head. Damn was he cute.

"Can I call you Eita?"

Semi laughed, "Of course you can call me Eita. Only if I can call you [Name]!"

You two slipped into a casual conversation before approaching your house, and then it switched to what happened to you last night.

"Last night...after I texted you, I had the strangest dream where I confronted the yokai that lives in my closet..." You began, Eita listened intently as you explained everything what happened.

"Are you horny for the ghost that lives in your closet?" Eita snorted.

"Oh my god, no!" You laughed, "It was just some...fucked up dream. I guess the excitement of seeing you manifested into something spooky and handsome at the same time."

"So am I spooky or handsome?" Eita asked with a fake pout.

"You're handsome, don't worry" You said cutely.

Once you got to your front door, you shyly asked Eita if he would like to stay for dinner. Which he of course said he'd love to stay.

Dinner came and went without a hitch. Your parents absolutely adore Eita. He was athletic and very charming, although serious at times.

"Is it okay if Eita and I go upstairs to watch some tv on my laptop?" You asked after you and Eita helped finish clean up the kitchen.

"Sure just no getting handsy." Your dad teased, to which you both blush and averted each others' gaze.

Once you were out of the kitchen, you gave Eita a pinch to the butt before running upstairs.

"Oh you'll _so_ pay for that!" Eita teased, chasing you up the stairs.

You laughed as you both ran up the stairs and into your room.

"Leave the door open!" Your mom called.

You and Eita barely heard her as you both jumped onto the bed, wrestling with each other. Eita obviously taking it easy on you.

You both laughed when Eita ended up on top of you pinning you down.

You giggled, "Eita, let me go!"

"Beg for it!" He said as he started to tickle you.

"EITA PLEASE STOOOPPP!" You laughed, bucking around trying to avoid his tickles.

Eita finally stopped tickling you, holding one hand in yours and the other on your waist.

"I'll accept that." He said with a triumphant smile.

You both stared at each other with goofy smiles on your faces. You reached a free hand up and ran it through Eita's hair.

Eita's eyelids drooped a little as his big smile faded into a small one as he slowly started leaning in.

"Eita..." You whispered as you found yourself closing your eyes.

Your lips touched briefly for a minute before a loud _BANG_ came from somewhere in the room.

You both shot up, red faced from the small kiss ~~that could've gone somewhere~~

"Maybe it was the yokai~" Eita teased, sitting up and letting you go.

"What you think it's jealous~?" You laughed, going along with it.

_BANG BANG_

Your mirror fell off the closet door, thankfully not breaking. You both could visibly see the closet door bang and move.

That was enough to freak Eita out.

"IIII think it's time for me to go!" He said. He gave your cheek a quick smooch before running out the door and out of the house.

He had ran past your mother who was coming up to see what the ruckus was about, "What's wrong with Semi? Oh [Name], your mirror!"

"Y-Yeah, I think we had a small Earthquake hah-," You said, lying thru your teeth, "Eita had to go home and....check on his grandmother..."

Your mom put the mirror back onto your closet door, "You should get ready for bed hun, tomorrow your dad wants to explore the city!" she said cheerfully as she exited the room.

You didn't notice but it had gotten dark outside.

Once you were ready for bed it was about 21:45 (9:45pm) and you happily sighed, thinking back to your first kiss...ish...with Eita. Your phone pinged, it was Eita.

**Semi: I had a great time tonight  
[Name]: Until you ran away scared like a little girl?~  
Semi: Shut up, your house is spooky lol.  
[Name]: Whaaateverrrr, I'm gonna go to bed. Text you tomorrow?  
Semi: Sounds good to me. Goodnight, [Name] :)**

You hugged your phone to your chest with the dumbest smile on your face.

 _"Maybe Shiratorizawa won't be so bad"_ you thought to yourself as you drifted off to sleep.

You were woken up by your closet door hastily sliding open. The glowing eyes appearing even redder, filled with rage.

You were startled to say the least, "S-Satori?"

"What did I tell you last night?" Tendou hissed, arching his eyebrows further.

Without breaking eye contact, you reached behind you to click on your lamp.

And he was gone.

You blinked a few times before rubbing your eyes. You swore last night was some weird fever dream of nerves for your date with Semi.

You turned your head and nearly screamed. There was Tendou Satori with an angry expression on his face, squatting to your level. He was wearing a black hoodie with khaki pants along with black skateboard shoes.

"I told you that you were _mine_." He hissed again, "And what do you do? You make out with some poser in front of me?!"

His features were completely illuminated now, better than with your phone flashlight since your lamp had such subtle lighting.

"So it wasn't a dream..." you mumbled, staring at the so-called Yokai in disbelief.

He grabbed your cheeks forcefully with one hand, "No it wasn't my dear [Name]-chan, and now you've made me pretty angry." His voice dropping to a whisper.

That sent a shiver down your spine.

He leaned forward to whisper in your ear, "and I think you deserve a punishment~" he purred, giving your ear a slight bite.

You placed your hands on his chest, trying to push him away but Tendou leaned in forward, giving your ear and upper neck kisses.

"S-Satori no" you whispered.

Tendou crawled onto your bed to hover over you, "You had a chance to be a good girl, but even good girls have to get their punishment~" he cooed, running the back of his cold hand against your cheek, causing you to shake. You weren't sure if it was from fear or just how cold his body was.

Tendou grabbed the sheets and tore them off you, exposing you in your pajama glory which was just a tank top and lounge pants.

"H-HEY!" You argued, trying once more to push the yokai off you.

"Did I say you could speak?~" Tendou smirked, running his hand down your side, resting on your hip.

"W-What're you gonna do to me..." You said with fear in your eyes.

"I'm going to rip your soul out of you and eat it." he said menacingly, his red eyes gleaming.

You stared in abject horror at the sound of that.

Tendou snorted, "I'm kidding I'm kidding, you shoulda seen your face though, pffft!" His features softened upon seeing your scared face, "Oh [Name], I'm not gonna hurt you." He whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling into your neck. "You're too cute for me to stay mad at~"

You laid there, starfishing for a second. You weren't sure what came over you but you grabbed Tendou into a hug. He made a noise of surprise before hugging you back.

Testing his boundaries, Tendou slid his arms underneath yours and placed himself inbetween your legs. You looked away in embarassment but made no move at stopping him.

"[Name]?"

"Yes Satori?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

The question startled you, you looked at Satori who gave you pleading eyes.

"Why do you want to kiss me, Satori?" 

Satori averted your gaze, blushing slightly, "Because you're mine and I want you to know that?"

You giggled a little, "Is that the only reason?" you asked, subconsciously running a hand through his spiked hair, to which he sighed happily.

"I always try to scare everyone away because it's fun ya know?" He started, closing his eyes as you continued to play with his hair, "But when you stood up to me, I realized that I didn't want to be alone anymore...so [Name], will you let me kiss you?"

You gave him a small, but pitiful smile.

"Just...one kiss..."

Tendou sat up, your faces inches apart, "Unless I have you begging for more~"

"Shut up before I change my mind." You deadpanned. You placed your hand on the back of Tendou's head and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were ice cold, but smooth.

This kiss was different than the one you shared with Eita.

This kiss felt like you had been kissing these lips all your life. They felt familiar.

You both slightly moaned as the kiss deepend a bit, you held tightly onto Tendou's hair and Tendou's hands made their way south to rest on your waist.

Feeling bold, Tendou poked his tongue out at your lips. At first you rejected him, but when he slid his ice cold hands under your tanktop causing you to gasp, he took the opportunity to french kiss you.

Tendou pulled away, both of you gasping. You noticed that Tendou had two very small fangs, nothing like a vampire or a demon, but definitely the trait of a yokai. There were no words exchanged, Tendou just went straight for your neck, giving it butterfly kisses.

You sighed happily, scratching the back of Tendou's head. You felt him sigh against your neck as he continued giving you butterfly kisses.

Curiously, you tilted your head to the side to give him more room and you gave his hair a tight pull. He hissed and bit into your sensitive flesh, causing you to moan ever so gently. Tendou quickly started kissing at the spot his just bit, noticing a red welt had started to form.

"I'm sorry-" He whispered, continuing his gentle kisses. He slowly lowered himself to kiss your collarbone, to which you pulled on his hair again. And again he sank his teeth into your flesh. You loved the feeling of his cute little fangs.

You quietly moaned as he released his teeth from your skin. "I take it you liked that~? I didn't take you as the kinky type, [Name]~" Tendou said, sucking on your collarbone.

"S-Satori..."

"That's my name~ feel free to wear it out~" He said, his hands migrating from your waist to your hips where he grinded his crotch into yours.

He let out a low groan while you tried your best to stifle a moan.

Tendou looked at you with lust in eyes bright red eyes, with no words spoken you just nodded your head.

Tendou grinded into you again, you both letting out breathy moans. He started to dry hump you at a slow pace but that pace quickly became faster as the sexual need for you both grew.

You gripped tightly to Tendou's hair, you could feel him harden against your crotch with every thrust of his.

You couldn't help but wonder...

"You're thinking about my cock, aren't ya~"

You babbled for a minute, becoming a blushing mess.

"You gotta remember I can read your thoughts before you can finish them~"

Tendou slipped your lounge pants off and carefully discarded them off the side of the bed before undoing his own pants.

"I have to let you know, I've never done this before." Tendou said with a bashful smile.

You smiled, "Me neither, so it's okay. J-Just go easy on me, 'kay?"

You felt the tip of Tendou's penis poke at your entrance and you blushed hard. He slowly slid in, you hissing in pain from being stretched and Tendou moaning from the warmth and tightness.

"You good there?" Tendou managed to huff out, trying to restrain himself from any further movement seeing your face in pain.

You squirmed underneath him, trying to force your body to adjust to the new feeling, "Y-Yeah, just pull out a little, i think you're in a little too deep for me right now..." You mewled. 

Tendou took your order and slowly pulled himself out, you moaned at the feeling. Your pain was replaced by pleasure.

"Y-You can start moving..." you whispered, Tendou excitedly raised his eyebrows and a big smile appeared on his face.

He rose to his knees, hands on your hips and gently thrusted forward, you both moaned at the sensation.

Tendou got into a rhythm of gently thrusting in and out until he found you begging to go harder. He found himself rapidly slamming into you, and you were thanking every god in the universe that your bed was attached to the wall so nobody could hear it slam against the wall.

"Satori...Satori...!" You moaned, grasping tightly to your sheets. Tendou held firm onto your hips, thoroughly enjoying the view of your flushed red face and boobs bouncing beneath your tank top.

Tendou released your hip with one hand and roughly rubbed your clit, forcing to to restrain a loud moan.

You felt Tendou's red eyes narrowing at your face when you realized what you were doing.

"I-I-I can't do this to Eita, I really like himmmm, aaaaah" You moaned that last part as Tendou lifted up your shirt to free your breasts, pinching a nipple.

"Don't talk about your fucking boyfriend while we're having sex, how about that?!" Tendou growled, slamming into you now.

"He can never be on the same level of pleasure bringing that I'm on!" Tendou growled once more, leaving scratch marks down your side.

Thoughts of Semi briefly flooded your mind before you were overcome by the pleasure Tendou was giving you. You felt like you were drowning in it, and Tendou was the only thing you wanted.

"Tell me _who_ you want right now!" Tendou almost yelled, demanding answer from you.

"Y-You! I want you Satori!" You cried out as you hit sweet sweet orgasmic relief.

You could tell that was the answer Tendou wanted as his rhythm became sloppy, you could tell he wanted his release as well.

You reached a hand up to Tendou's cold, yet sweaty face. 

"Make me yours" you said in the most sultry voice you could gather.

That sent him over the edge, Tendou threw his head back and moaned as he hit his orgasm as well, cumming deeply into you, making you his.

After what felt like eons, Tendou finally flopped down next to you on the bed, gasping for air.

You ran your hands underneath his hoody to feel his cold skin. You rested your hands on his chest.

No heartbeat.

Tendou purred as he felt your warm touch against his cold one, he wrapped an arm around you to bring you closer.

"[Name]"

"Yes, Satori?"

"You're mine forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Semi but this is a Tendou fic lmao. I'm sorry it ended on a weird note, but otherwise I'd be chasing that plot rabbit forever. I'm not gonna make a second part so I'm leaving it to yalls imaginations whether you wanna stay with Semi to make him jealous or leave Semi for a ghost lmao.


End file.
